freefonixfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jojo91210/Short Freefonix Review
This is just a short review of what I think of the show Freefonix. Frankly, I love this show. I think the plot of is something to enjoy and the characters are likeable as well....But only for younger kids. Don’t get me wrong, i’m grown up and I do enjoy it as much as the next person, but wen you write a show about teenagers with musical powers and make the colours all bright and colourful except for the villains who are black, purple and red, you’d think that this show was aimed for tweens (you know, kids who are too old for toys but too young for boys. Basically 11 or 12 year olds) or younger audiences. Then there’s the animations, not that I think that the animation is that bad, but there are some problems that I need to address. First off, their too jiggity. Like, they never stay still most of the time, take when you get a close up to their face, hey are always moving and it’s so annoying! Second, there’s the constant repeat of the Soundclash animations. I am not going to lie that when it comes to the character’s animation in their soundclashes, that is when the animator gets lazy. There are some scenes in there that have the same animation that was used in the previous shows like before. Take the first episode ‘The Story Begins’ and the second episode ‘Risky Mucic Buisness’ and look at the close up at Kurtz’s face. They’re both the f****ing same except they’re mirrored to each other! But just because I said it isn’t a masterpiece, doesn’t mean it isn’t good. While the characters do have bland traits like freezbone being the calm and rational type, BB being the token girl, Mo being the traditional tech-kid, they aren’t as Mary-Sue as you think. Mantyz is an excellent example, why they are suppose to be the goofy villains but it’s just all around hilarious. In one episode, Hitt mistakens Mo’s soundscapes for a waffle iron and another episode Kurtz is on his frickin’ knees, begging to his guitar for trying to take Freezbone’s guitar. Just all around silliness that actually made a small fan base on both Deviantart and Tumblr. Yeah, beleive it or not, although it’s unnoticed, he character that the fans love the most in the show is Mantyz. Mostly Kurtz though, but that’s another blog-review-thingy. The song are great to, it was those kinds of songs that you would either want to dance and/or sing to or just sit around and listen to. Again, that sort of stuff that would attract kids but its still enjoyable non the less. As for the voice acting, it’s amazing how these good actors are being paid, I mean for the love of god they got Justin Hawkins as the singing voice for Kurtz. I’m not a fan of The Darkness, but I do love metal rock (Most favourite, Sabaton) so that’s a pricy show to get someone like him. So that’s my short review, how do I rate it? I say 3/5 because it’s no “Tansformers”, but it’s still good enough to watch. Category:Blog posts